Sacrifice
by Corail Zaarea
Summary: Dernière bataille pour ce cher Guts… Il va prendre conscience de certaines choses… Résumé nul, je sais, bah, lisez ! One shot ou presque.
1. Sacrifice

**Auteur :** Corail Zaarea )

**Genre :** Shonen aï, un peu triste…

**Disclaimer :** Ces pauvres martyrs ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne m'en plains pas trop, je n'aurais pas inventé un perso aussi brute et inexpressif que Guts! Cela dit comme son elfe est, lui, totalement adorable, et que tout perso renfrogné est récupérable tant qu'il n'est pas trop moche…

**Avertissement :** Cette fic a été écrite après avoir lu le premier tome de Berserk, elle ne tient donc quasiment compte de rien dans l'histoire, j'ai juste exploité persos et situations ! Les fans (éventuels) du manga sont prévenus.

**Remerciements :** à mes seules fans régulières (pour l'instant ! …°° ; … Hum… Bon, ok, j'arrête de rêver -- ): Alia Zanetsu, ma soeur adorée et fanficeuse géniale, et Tiayel meilleure amie et grande réclameuse de caramel à ses heures, dont j'attends toujours avec impatience (qui a dit hystérie ?!) la suite des fics.

(Comment ça vous pensiez que c'était impossible avec ses deux là ? Erreur !!! NUL n'échappe à fée caramel !!!-_Et elle ne lâche jamais sa proie !… Nihahahaha !!!Oups pardon, petit moment de délire_)

**Sacrifice**

Une plaine dévastée. A perte de vue, des corps, ou plutôt des morceaux de corps, aux trois quart non-humains… Des carcasses encore fumantes et surtout du sang. Partout. Tellement de sang…Tremblant de tout son être, Puck s'écarta lentement de la branche qui lui avait servi de refuge. Même s'il s'était promis de ne jamais le laisser tomber, il n'avait pas pu résister, rester à ses côtés pendant tout le combat. C'était trop dur… Toute cette haine, et la peur, sans cesse, de le voir succomber sous la multitude déchaînée de l'armée rassemblée pour le vaincre…Ils étaient tous venus. Tous les apôtres, tous les maîtres de ténèbres qu'il n'avait pas encore affronté dans sa croisade meurtrière pour les décimer un par un. Ils s'étaient rassemblés pour l'abattre et ils avaient perdu. Il ne restait plus que des cendres.

Puck réprima à grand peine la nausée qui l'envahissait. Malgré tout le temps passé à suivre le « berserk » dans sa quête de vengeance, il n'avait jamais été confronté à un tel carnage… Prenant une inspiration tremblante, il se contraignit à quitter son abri, voletant tant bien que mal vers le centre de la bataille où Guts venait de s'écrouler, son dernier ennemi achevé. Il poussa un cri de détresse en l'apercevant et plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche, dans un geste futile de dénégation.

-Guts !!!

Les larmes aux yeux, Puck se posa à côté du guerrier. Couvert de sang, celui ci n'était plus qu'un amas de plaies, un flot sombre s'écoulant de la plus sérieuse d'entres elles, située dans son cou. Le teint cireux, l'homme respirait encore faiblement.

-Guts, non…

Celui ci cligna des paupières, une grimace qui pouvait passer pour un sourire déformant ses traits

-T'es…encore vivant ?… pas possible… aussi… résistant qu'un microbe…

-Tais toi, ne parles pas dans cet état…

Les larmes roulaient sur les joues de l'elfe qui contemplait avec désespoir le ternissement progressif des yeux de son compagnon. Celui ci eut une sorte de rire

-Pff… Je les ai eus… tous.

Rire qui se mua en toux douloureuse, lui faisant cracher une giclée de sang. Puck ouvrit des yeux horrifiés

-Arrête ! Il n'y a pas de quoi rire ! Regardes dans quel état tu es !Ne bouge pas, je…

Puck secoua la tête, tendant les bras, en apellant à son pouvoir de guérison. Il le déversa plusieurs secondes, la transpiration coulant de son front. Inutilement : seules quelques plaies mineures se refermèrent aussitôt. Le blessé exhala un soupir

-Impossible… même pour toi… pas gênant…

Il sourit à nouveau, la douleur crispant ses traits, et ferma les yeux.

-Guuuts ! Nooon !

Secoué de sanglots l'elfe se laissa tomber à genoux

-Je ne veux pas que tu meure ! Je ne veux pas…

Il cessa brusquement de pleurer et releva la tête, son visage enfantin marqué d'une expression déterminée. Se relevant, il souffla doucement, comme pour lui même

-Comment peux tu dire que ce n'est pas gênant ? Pour moi, tu comptes plus que tout…

Sans hésitation, il escalada le foulard du gisant et s'approcha de la plaie, la recouvrant de son corps, sans prendre garde au sang qui s'en échappait. Il étendit les bras, cherchant à couvrir le maximum de surface et murmura quelques mots d'une langue inconnue. Une boule de lumière explosa dans le cou de l'homme étendu, descendant le long des épaules et le parcourant brièvement avant s'estomper doucement.

* * *

Fichu mal de crâne… Guts ouvrit difficilement une paupière collée de sang et de poussière, et l'essuya machinalement, avant de contempler sa main avec surprise, son cerveau tournant dans le vide. Il mit presque une minute à réaliser ce qui clochait. Il était… vivant ? Certes, il avait l'impression d'être passé sous une série de chars à boeufs, mais il avait beau avoir du mal à aligner deux pensées cohérentes, il se rappelait tout de même de la gravité des blessures qu'il venait de récolter… De cette sensation d'étouffement progressif alors qu'air et sang s'échappaient de sa trachée… Alors comment…?

Il se redressa sur un coude et s'assit péniblement, se penchant en avant pour atténuer le vertige qui venait de le saisir… Quelque chose se détacha de son cou, comme un morceau de chair sanguinolente qu'il fixa avec incompréhension avant de pousser un cri de surprise horrifiée : la chose avait des ailes bleutées….

-Puck ?!

Le petit être gisait sur ses genoux, les yeux clos, ses membres formant un angle inhabituel, telle une marionnette abandonnée en tas par un enfant peu soigneux. Avec une impression d'irréalité, Gurts ramena du doigt ses bras écartés, appuya légèrement son index contre le torse frêle. L'elfe n'eut pas un frémissement. Incapable d'accepter ce qu'il commençait à comprendre, il le souleva délicatement pour l'allonger dans sa paume, frissonnant instinctivement au contact de ses membres glacés, choqué de sentir sa tête partir en arrière sans aucune retenue…

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fous…

Il ne comprenait pas. Il l'avait vu à la fin du combat, il allait bien… Et là… Il approcha le corps de son visage, tentant contre toute logique d'y percevoir un souffle, un signe de vie… Rien. Sous les traces de sang, sa peau dorée prenait déjà des reflets ternes….

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?

Le corps de Puck ne portait aucune trace de blessure. Le sang qui le poissait devait être le sien. Et vu d'où il était tombé… Gurts effleura l'endroit où le dernier apôtre avait enfoncé son épée. Aucune trace de blessure, juste une mince cicatrice. Il baissa la tête

- Imbécile…

* * *

_-Eh, tu pourrais m'attendre !_

_-Vole plus vite !_

_-Mais je… Aah !_

_L'elfe venait de heurter une branche basse. Il poursuivit, tout en se démenant pour parvenir à sa hauteur._

_-Tu exagères, je viens de te soigner !_

_-Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Je n'ai pas que cela à faire, si tu n'es pas content restes où tu es !_

_-Tu ne comprends pas._

_Quelque chose dans la voix brisée du magicien le contraignit à se retourner. Les larmes aux yeux, celui ci paraissait anormalement pâle._

_-Tu crois… que ça vient comme ça, que la magie sort de moi gratuitement ? Je… C'est **mon** énergie qui l'alimente, plus les blessures sont profondes, ou nombreuses, plus c'est dur…_

_Il inspira, retenant ses larmes avec peine. Il tremblait, semblant à bout de nerfs de fatigue. Maugréant pour cacher son trouble, Gurts le rembarra d'une voix rogue_

_- Tu n'as qu'à me laisser tranquille. Je ne te force pas._

_Il savait que c'était injuste : sans ses soins, il aurait été en danger de mort, et ce n'était pas la première fois. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'admettre. Puck sourit tristement, le regardant dans les yeux_

_-Je sais. Juste… attends moi. __S'il te plaît. _

_Il s'était retourné sans répondre, mais il avait peu à peu ralenti le pas. Ils n'avaient plus jamais évoqué le sujet ; Puck continuant à le soigner dès qu'il en avait l'occasion sans jamais laisser échapper une autre plainte…_.

* * *

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'être accroché à moi comme ça, entêté à me suivre ? Je t'avais dit de ne pas le faire… Dès le départ…

Il avait vu tout de suite que Puck faisait partie de ces créatures trop faibles qui mouraient dès qu'elles avaient le malheur de croiser sa route. Pourtant, le petit elfe s'était accroché,il avait survécu tout ce temps, d'une manière inespérée… Du coup, il s'était presque pris à le croire protégé du malheur rattaché à ses pas…

Lorsque l'image du semi homme commença à se brouiller devant ses yeux, il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui lui arrivait. Cela faisait tellement longtemps… Il contempla les gouttes salées rouler lentement sur la poitrine imberbe de celui qui n'avait pas hésité à donner sa vie pour le sauver, de plus en plus nombreuses, nettoyant peu à peu les traces de sang.

-Regarde… ce que tu me fais faire… Ça faisait des années que je n'avais pas pleuré.

Il ne parvint pas à refouler le sanglot suivant et murmura presque inaudiblement, effleurant de son front les cheveux céruléeins.

-Des années que je n'avais pas aimé…

**Fin…**

…

…

…

…

Euh, non, en fait y'a quand même un épilogue. Mais j'ai un peu de mal à le taper, alors il est à part ! En attendant, n'hésitez pas : le petit bouton « review » n'attend que vous !


	2. Nouvelle vie

**Auteur :** Corail Zaarea : Shonen aï1, un peu triste… mais ça s'arrange, vous allez voir.

**Disclaimer :** Ces pauvres martyrs ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne m'en plains pas trop, je n'aurais pas inventé un perso aussi brute et inexpressif que Guts! Cela dit comme son elfe est, lui, totalement adorable, et que tout perso renfrogné est récupérable tant qu'il n'est pas trop moche…

**Avertissement :** Cette fic a été écrite après avoir lu le premier tome de Berserk, elle ne tient donc quasiment compte de rien dans l'histoire, j'ai juste exploité persos et situations ! Les fans (éventuels) du manga sont prévenus.

**Remerciements :** A tous ceux qui lisent cette fic ! Espérons qu'ils soient bientôt nombreux à publier à leur tour sur cette page, bien trop déserte à mon goût !

(1Comment ça vous pensiez que c'était impossible avec ses deux là ? Erreur ! NUL n'échappe à Fée Caramel !-_Et elle ne lâche jamais sa proie !… Nihahahaha ! Oups pardon, petit moment de délire_)

**Blabla de l'auteur :** Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien la suite ! J'avais dit qu'il y en aurait une ! Hum, depuis que j'ai commencé cette fic j'ai eu l'occasion de lire d'autres volumes de Berserk et c'est vrai qu'il y a un couple beaucoup plus évident à faire (et quasiment tout fait vu ce que j'ai eu l'occasion de lire jusqu'à présent)… bah, disons que Griffith ne perd rien pour attendre mais que cette fois c'est un perso totalement adorable qui sera casé avec Guts pour changer. On va dire qu'il le mérite.

* * *

** Nouvelle vie**

Guts sentit un frôlement sur sa joue et releva la tête, immédiatement sur ses gardes, pour scruter les environs. Rien. Les cadavres alentours étaient immobiles…

"Hé !"

Il sursauta, abaissant les yeux vers sa main droite…

"Tu m'écrases un peu ; souffla une voix étouffée."

L'elfe souriait… Guts l'avait serré instinctivement, son pouce appuyant sur son torse menu. Le guerrier le contempla, la surprise cédant sa place à une expression d'horreur. Il déglutit, balbutiant

"Non… Pas toi…"

Un zombie. Il jeta un coup d'œil affolé sur le champ de bataille. Il avait eu tant de mal à les vaincre, s'ils se relevaient… Non, si cela devait arriver le phénomène n'avait pas encore commencé…

"Guts."

Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, il ne parvenait pas à se décider à éloigner cette chose, à la renvoyer au néant et pourtant il savait qu'il devait le faire, ne serait-ce que par respect pour son compagnon disparu, même si cela lui déchirait le cœur…

"Guts, je suis vivant."

L'elfe s'était relevé sur un coude. Il le vit saisir son pouce à deux mains pour le poser au niveau de son cœur… et ressentit une faible pulsation.

"Puck ?"

Celui-ci hocha la tête, souriant à nouveau doucement.

"C'est bien moi."

Le petit être s'assit ; vu la maladresse de ses gestes il semblait épuisé mais… vivant. _Il est vivant ! Comment est-ce possible ! _Puck caressait doucement la paume de sa main, en effleurant les lignes du bout des doigts. Il suivit la ligne de vie d'une main, et émit un petit rire, murmurant comme pour lui même :

"J'ai réussi…"

Guts le regardait faire sans oser bouger, encore sous le choc. Il parvint finalement à murmurer :

"Comment as-tu fait ?"

Puck releva la tête.

"J'ai… utilisé un pouvoir de guérison plus fort."

"Je ne parles pas de ça, je vois bien ce que tu as fait pour moi ! Je…je t'en remercie, mais… Ce que je veux savoir c'est comment tu fais pour être en vie."

"Ça !… L'elfe rougit. C'est grâce à toi. Je te remercie."

L'homme fronça les sourcils, secouant la tête

"Ne te moques pas. Je n'ai pas tes pouvoirs. Et tu étais… Tu étais froid, il y a moins d'une minute !"

Sa voix s'était enrouée sur la fin de la phrase et il détourna la tête, gêné, essuyant discrètement sa joue trempée.

"Pourtant c'est bien grâce à toi, même si c'est un pouvoir d'elfe. C'est grâce à ce que tu as dit, et fait… Et tu étais le seul à pouvoir le faire parce que je…"

Guts attendait la fin de sa phrase, troublé. Puck déglutit et le fixa à nouveau, avec un mélange d'anxiété et d'espoir. Il finit par murmurer

"Grâce à toi je peux utiliser un autre pouvoir…"

Il se releva prestement et, déployant ses ailes, s'écarta de la paume de Guts. Celui-ci poussa une exclamation inquiète en voyant irradier du corps de l'elfe une lueur éblouissante qui le força à fermer l'œil un instant. Quand il le vit à nouveau sa bouche s'entrouvrit de surprise :à genoux en face de lui, un jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus et aux grands yeux améthyste le scrutait avec nervosité. Il avança machinalement la main , saisissant l'épaule de l'être.

"Puck ?"

Ce dernier acquiesça et lui mit un doigt sur les lèvres.

"Attends… Il inspira. Je t'aime, Guts. Je vais tout t'expliquer, mais avant il faut que tu me dises… que tu me dises ce que tu ressens pour moi."

Guts sentit sa gorge se serrer. Puck le fixait avec anxiété ; il ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre par un faux fuyant, une boutade, mais la referma sans mot dire. A l'expression de l'elfe il sentait que sa réponse était cruciale et n'avait pas envie de lui mentir ; mais c'était trop brutal, il ne pouvait pas exprimer si facilement ce genre de choses… Les yeux améthyste se voilèrent de tristesse et Puck baissa la tête.

"Excuse moi. J'avais cru…"

Sa voix mourut, Guts eut l'impression que les contours de ses cheveux, de ses épaules devenaient plus flous…

"Je t'aime."

Il l'avait dit. Guts n'en revenait pas, finalement c'était sorti beaucoup plus facilement qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Ça lui était tellement évident, finalement.

Puck releva la tête, aussi étonné que lui. Il sourit, son corps reprenant de la substance.

"Merci…"

Guts caressa sa pommette, essuyant les larmes qui venaient d'y couler. Il sentit Puck frémir à son contact. Tout cela était si étrange…

"Tu peux m'expliquer ?"

Puck posa une main sur la sienne et sourit.

"Si tu m'aimes… je peux rester comme ça. Nous pouvons prendre forme humaine, ou presque, mais seulement si un humain partage notre amour."

Emu, Guts laissa glisser sa main jusque sur la nuque de l'elfe et l'attira contre lui, embrassant doucement ses lèvres pleines, si douces… Il s'écarta aussitôt, presque aussi rouge que son compagnon. Quelque chose attira alors son attention.

"Et tes ailes ?"

Puck passa la main dans ses cheveux, un peu gêné.

"Et bien… sous cette forme je ne peux pas les utiliser. Je suis beaucoup plus, euh… humain. Ça t'embête ?"

Sa frimousse inquiète le fit rire et Guts secoua la tête.

"Pas du tout. Au contraire ; ce ne serait pas très discret."

Puck eut une mimique soulagée. Guts pencha la tête sur le côté, l'examinant. C'est vrai qu'il ne s'était pas contenté de « grandir », il avait changé. Son visage aux pommettes bien dessinées était moins rond, plus ovale ; ses yeux étaient plus petits et ses oreilles, bien que pointues, ne dépassaient plus le sommet de sa tête. Ses cheveux, légèrement plus longs, retombaient en vagues ondulées sur des épaules plus larges et son torse plat évoquait davantage celui d'un adolescent. Sous son examen attentif, Puck se tortilla, plutôt mal à l'aise, et croisa les bras devant lui. Regardant à nouveau son visage Guts se rendit compte qu'il avait encore rougi.

"Excuse moi. Ton corps est différent."

"Oh, euh… je sais."

Tiens, on aurait dit que la carnation de l'elfe comportait une gamme de rouges insoupçonnée. Il paraissait cependant aussi inquiet que gêné. Guts eut un sourire en coin avant de reprendre plus sérieusement

"Tu es très beau."

Puck écarquilla les yeux, balbutiant.

"Oh... Merci... Toi aussi. Et un ton de rouge, un Enfin, je veux dire…"

Il était vraiment trop adorable. Incapable de résister plus longtemps, Guts l'attira à lui, l'embrassant moins sagement que la première fois. A son grand soulagement, Puck répondit à son baiser, passant ses bras fins autour de son cou. Guts l'enlaça possessivement, caressant la peau nue de son dos avec une tendresse dont il se serait cru incapable…

Quand ils se séparèrent cette fois-ci l'elfe posa la tête contre son épaule. Guts embrassa ses clavicules avant de froncer les sourcils.

"Tes épaules sont glacées. Tu as froid ?"

Puck leva les yeux vers lui

"Un peu."

Devant l'expression interloquée de son compagnon il poursuivit :

"En… Sous cette forme j'ai beaucoup moins de magie alors…"

"C'est comme si tu étais nu."

"Euh, oui. Non. En fait je _suis_ nu…"

Intrigué par le ton employé, Guts baissa les yeux… et poussa une exclamation mi-surprise mi-amusée.

"C'est ça que tu entendais par « plus humain » alors ?"

Puck le lâcha, dissimulant son entrejambe de ses bras, mortifié.

"Ce… Ce n'est pas drôle, arrête de rire !"

Peine perdue pour le guerrier qui eut bien du mal à reprendre une expression sérieuse.

"Pff… Excuse moi. C'est juste que… Pff… Je n'y avais pas pensé."

"C'est malin. C'est ce que je déteste le plus dans nos formes humaines. Et en plus tu t'en moques !"

"Mais non."

"Si. Alors que c'est très gênant."

L'elfe paraissait sur le point de fondre en larmes. Guts lui glissa un doigt sous le menton.

"Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de gênant."

"Tu… Tu m'as vu."

"Et alors ? Je ne t'ai pas dit que je t'aimais ?"

Puck entrouvrit la bouche pour protester, s'attirant un autre baiser.

"Idiot va… Allez, couvre-toi "murmura le guerrier contre ses lèvres avant de l'entourer de la cape qu'il venait de détacher de ses épaules.

Puck resserra le tissu autour de lui avec reconnaissance et Guts lui sourit doucement avant de jeter un regard dégoûté sur le champ de bataille.

"Je propose qu'on lève le camp de là, d'accord ? La nuit va bientôt tomber et je n'ai pas du tout envie de dormir en leur compagnie."

Puck jeta un coup d'œil alentour, pris d'un frisson involontaire.

"Tout à fait d'accord avec toi."

Ils se relevèrent tous les deux, ce qui permit à Guts de constater que la tête de Puck lui arrivait à l'épaule. Il passa son bras valide autour de son torse, heureux de le sentir s'appuyer contre lui.

"En plus, un tour en ville nous fera le plus grand bien; il va falloir renouveler ta garde robe !"

L'elfe le punit d'un coup de coude, faisant grogner le guerrier.

"Eh, doucement, je suis à peine remis !"

Le rire cristallin de l'elfe retentit. Ils se hâtèrent de quitter la plaine, soulagés de laisser peu à peu les reliefs du combat derrière eux ; comme si l'air se purifiait au fur et à mesure que les derniers restes des monstres disparaissaient de leur vue. Ils finirent par faire halte en haut d'une colline. Le soleil se couchait, teintant l'herbe devant eux de mauve et de rouge…Un rouge apaisant, qui n'avait rien à voir avec le sang. Les premières étoiles apparurent et Guts vit s'allumer au creux du vallon les lumières du hameau qu'ils avaient quitté le matin même. Ou une éternité plus tôt, il ne savait plus... Il entendit Puck pousser une léger soupir et se tourna vers lui, vaguement inquiet.

"Ça ne va pas ?"

Puck aussi contemplait la ville, se mordillant les lèvres.

"Rien, c'est juste que… J'espère que ça va bien se passer."

Guts leva un sourcil surpris, avant de comprendre. Il le serra doucement contre lui, le contraignant à le regarder dans les yeux.

"Bien sûr que ça va bien se passer. Je te le promet."

Il caressa tendrement sa joue, le regard de l'elfe se teintant peu à peu de confiance.

"Tu crois ?…"

"J'en suis certain. Tu sais… pour moi aussi c'est une nouvelle vie qui commence."

Une nouvelle vie. Une vie vraiment libre. Sans ombres à ses trousses. Sans solitude. Tout cela grâce à lui. L'elfe parut entendre les pensées du guerrier car il ébaucha un sourire.

"Alors allons-y."

Sur un dernier baiser, ils commencèrent à descendre vers la ville….

**The End**

* * *

Et voilà…. J'avais déjà écrit les ¾ de ce chapitre quand j'ai posté le précédent mais j'ai vraiment du mal avec les conclusions… J'espère que celle ci n'est pas trop pourrie ! En tout cas il était prévu dès le départ que ça finisse bien. Cela dit il est vrai que ça aurait pu se passer autrement… 

**Voici donc en exclusivité « Ce à quoi vous avez échappé »**, c'est à dire ce qu'Alia et Tiayel avaient écrit à la suite de mon premier chapitre comme début du second. Ça m'a fait tellement rire que je m'en serais voulue les garder pour moi !

Version d'Alia :

« Guts sentit un souffle chaud :

"T'as les doigts pleins de sang, me touche pas !" hurla Puck !

"Maaiiieuuuh !"

Gust se releva, faisant tomber l'elfe par terre, et l'écrasa d'un coup de semelle

"Bien fait pour toi ! T'avais qu'à pas me faire pleurer, sale charogne !"

Puis il regarda la crêpe sans vie. IL avait tué la seule personne qu'il avait réussi à aimer.

"Merde. Je lui avais bien dit de pas s'approcher de moi ! Fait chier !"

Puis il repartit vers d'autre tueries.

Version de Tiayel :

« Un halo de lumière rose éclaira soudain la clairière, nimbant l'endroit d'une sorte de chaleur immatérielle.

Guts releva doucement la tête, tentant d'identifier à travers ses larmes l'événement extraordinaire qui se produisait sous ses yeux : une jeune femme flottait au dessus de lui, ses blonds cheveux coulant au sol en une rivière d'or .

Il regarda autour de lui, stupéfait du changement : les champs dévastés avaient repris leurs formes habituelles et verdoyaient, et les arbres fruitiers ployaient sous le poids de leur fleurs, l'air semblait s'être chargé de subtils parfums .

_Cerisier_ songea t-il alors que la langueur sucrée de ces effluves chatouillait son odorat….cerisier et…..et….

"Caramel ?"

"Oui, c'est moi" »

J'avoue que les deux versions me plaisent énormément !(Mais s'il vous plaît, ne me dites pas que vous les auriez préférées ! éè)

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Bon, même s'il n'y en a pas des tonnes pour le moment, c'est déjà super! Je n'ai pas l'impression que ce manga soit très connu -(je sais que je ne suis pas une référence mais je ne l'ai découvert que très récemment même si c'est une réédition ; et vu le peu de fics qui lui sont consacrées pour le moment sur ffnet, c'est à dire 66 toutes langues confondues…)- et comme j'ai posté ma fic sur une page déserte je craignais de ne pas en avoir du tout! Alors merci dans l'ordre d'arrivée à :

**Tiayel :** Bon, j'espère que tes vœux sont exaucés ! Et ne te plains pas non plus si ton taux de glucose est trop élevé ou je ne sais quoi ! Tsk, d'ailleurs qu'est ce que c'est que ce « chantage aux persos » ? Tu sais que ça peut très mal cicatriser les blessures aux ventre… Ce serait si triiiste que Jezabel ne passe pas la nuit !… (Et hop, bouclée la fic !)Sourire à creuser le plancher Hum, sinon merci pour ta review on ne peut plus héroïque étant donnée que tu n'as pas lu le manga en question!

**Alia :** Pardonne moi pour cette fin tragique, tu sais bien que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher… C'était prévu comme ça… Enfin, comme tu l'avais en grande partie déjà lue je sais que tu réussiras à te remettre du choc. Et rassure-toi, je posterai très prochainement un OS vraiment tragique, sans caramel ni rien. Histoire de me venger de tes DEUX dernières fics à la fin atroce…

**Smirnoff :** Contente que ça t'aie plu! Hum, bon, oki je n'ai pas publié la suite vraiment rapidement pour autant (les connaisseurs reconnaîtront mon talent inné pour l'euphémisme ;) mais la voilà tout de même ! Et oui, tu avais deviné juste : Guts est bel et bien « elfile ». Mais contrairement à la pensée réaliste (et en effet gênante) dont tu m'avais fait part par mail, tu peux voir que c'est un penchant réalisable…

**LukyLeo :** Je te remercie pour tes compliments ! Ils m'ont fait chaud au cœur, d'autant plus que tu apportes visiblement une grande attention au vocabulaire dans ta fic, qui est très agréable à lire… J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre ne gâchera pas l'opinion que tu avais de cette histoire, en tout cas n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en as pensé !

Héhé cette fois c'est tout, à bientôt peut être et surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, ça prend vraiment si de temps…


End file.
